THE PERCABETH SHOW!
by Aman3003
Summary: Hephaestus TV ratings aren't good so. Aphrodite has and idea. THE PERCABETH SHOW! there shall be laughs. there shall be tears. there shall be fluff. and there shall be ...more laughs! well R&R Kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

All the gods on olympus were bored. I mean so bored IT HURT! Nobodys head on olympus hurt this much since Athena came springing out of Zues's head.

"Why is nothing good on T.V Hephaestus!" Whined Apollo. He was messing with his twin sisters hair. she was so bored she didn't even notice.

"Where running out of show ideas." said Hephaestus glumly." I mean, we have been on for over 1,000 years.

" Well we all are bored so does anyone have a good show idea? " asked Zeus looking around the room.

"Ooh ooh me! Me!" squealed Aphrodite.

"Anyone at all? Any takers?" Said Zeus cleary ignoring Aphrodite because he remembered the horrors of her last show. Ares and Hephaestus still haven't stopped fighting over that one.

As stupid as Apollo could be sometimes, he raised his and and said. "I think Aphrodite has an idea.

"Fine." sighed Zeus already feeling the migrane. "Aphrodite what is your idea."

" The Percabeth Show!" She exclaimed and put her hands out wide like the letters would pop over her head. But they don't do that in real life so she just looked like an idiot.

"The Percabeth Show?" Asked Artemis confused and dumbfounded. "What in Gaeas name is that?"

" Its a show chroniciling the lives of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" She said truly excited. " Their _love_ lives."

" I know you ain't spying on my kid" Said Athena and Poseidon simultaenously. "Jinx! You owe me a soda" Said Poseidon while Athena cursed hurself for not being fast enough.

" well if it gets Hephaestus tv ratings up im for it." Said hephaestus.

" All for making he new show." said zeus. 10 hands went up. " all apposed." Athena and Poseidons hands went up. "Notion carried"

Me: Well as always read and reveiw. Especially if you love this Guy *points thumbs at himself* _cricket...cricket..cricket.._

Percy: No one loves you.

Annabeth: Percy! Rude!

Percy: Hey! My mom taught me not to lie.

Me: *mumbles* well your life is going to be messed with now.

Percy: What?

Me: nothing! R&R Kddies!


	2. Chapter 2

On the screen Percy and Annabeh were sitting by the beach enjoying a private date. At leas they _thought_ it was private.

"Poseidon, do your thing" Said Aphrodite with a smirk.

Poseidon sighed and with a flick of his hand a wall of water covered the lovebirds on the screen.

" I can't belive you did that!" Exclaimed Athena while Scowling at poseidon.

" Don't worry Athena you can mess with them next." said Zeus while looking at a wet,angry Annabeth screaming at a confused percy.

"But I wanted to mess with them again." said Poseidon frowning.

"Turn around touch the ground, dibs on messing with them!" Said Athena while Poseidon cursed himself for not being fast enough.

"I can't believe you Perseus Jackson!" Screeched a wet daughter of Athena.

" But I didn't do that." Said Percy who himself was dry. "Maybe the waves did it themselves?"

"You saw that wave!" Scoweled Annabeth. " That wave was not natural! You did it didn't you!"

"Annabeth I didn't do it" when he said it he made the face that Annabeth couldn't resist, the one that made him look like a baby seal.

" Fine." She said "But can you at least get me dry"

When Percy finished working his magic he added " Are you still cold?" he said with a smile.

" You just wanna cuddle don't you" Chuckled Annbeth " Sure."

And they stayed on the beach like that until dinner.

Me: Well thanks for the feed back guys! I didn't know it would be so popular so fast! And F&F

Percy: F&F? dont you mean R&R?

Me: Follow and Favorite duh seaweed brain.

Annabeth: Hey only I can call him that!

Me: Well R&R and F&F please Buh Bye Kiddies


	3. Chapter 3

I am not rick riordan. If i was i wouldve added the old gang in the heroes of olympus. But alas I am just a simple boy in new jersey well R&R and F&F

" I am going to have the best prank ever!" Screamed Athena before Ep 2 of The percabeth show came on. It was alreay a big hit.

" What are you going to do that will be so good." Asked ares already thinking of what he will do.

" You'll have to wait 3 minutes" Athena stated with an devilish grin moving across her face.

" 3 minutes till showtime people " Shouted a minor god.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the Athena cabin while Annabeth was ranting about math and architecture and other stuff that would even put ME to sleep.

" So the extra collums in the front would keep the the narwhal army from attacking the waffle banquet." Said Annabeth while eyeing her boyfriend

"What?!" Said percy because he was sure that the narwhals promised not to do that again after poseidons 2011 new years party.

" Just checking if you were paying attention."

Then percys brain felt like it shut off then _literally _filled with seaweed. He thought at first Annabeth made him have one of those ADD moments *yes they happen i know* but then, he couldn't think at all, then he thought of great questions.

" Percy? Whats wrong" asked Annabeth noticing her boyfriends state of mind.

" Why, is the world spinning or is the sun moving." Asked pecy with a serious face.

" Well both but-" Annabeth was cut of by more philisophical percy.

"If we celebrate or own brain, but it makes mistakes why do we celebrate it? I dont undersand why the things we need are underminded by the things we want.

Annabeth knew one thing can make percy act stupid again and she was happy to do it. As percy was ranting about trees falling in forests he was hit in the lips with a kiss. All the Athena cabin looked up from whatever backround characters do and some even wolf-whistled.

" Wha- what was that for?" Asked percy

"Well your not socrates anymore so I guess i'll tell you.


	4. Chapter 4

you thought i could make a percabeth series without these buggers

" Ok gods goddesses stand back as the greatess pranker ever works his magic!" said Hermes getting ready for what he called _an episode the likes of which olympus has never seen!_

" what are you going to even going to do dare I ask" Asked Zeus actually wanting to see.

" You will have to watch the show daddy" Said Hermes chuckling "But I will give you a hint in the form of a riddle _what has more legs than a human but shorter? more eyes but blinder? Larger appetite but smaller_?

" If your thinking what I think your thinking you are a GOD sir!" Said Apollo having one of his blonde moments *nothing against blondes*.

" He IS a god Apollo" Said artemis shaking her head at how stupid her brother could be sometimes.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled so loud Percy was sure camp jupiter could hear it.

"What asked percy. Then Annabeth came running into the Poseidon cabin with a mexican tarantula on her heels. Annabeth jumped into percy's arms screaming over and over again.

"Gods Annabeth calm down" he said while she buried her head in his chest saying over and over "kill it"

Percy took his sword, gave it leverage and _swoop ___a flying spider.

" you ok?' Percy asked Annabeth as she got up looking embarrased. "yeah" she said.

Me: I know i am messing with Annabeth alot but next chapter will be apollo and he has percys iphone so yeah R&R & F&F

Percy: whats he going to do to my Iphone?

Me: BUH BYE EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

" It is my turn and hopefully this chapter will be longer!" Said Apollo cheerfully

"what? chapter? what are you talking about?" Asked Hephaestus absentmindedly stroking his beard. " You think this is a fanfiction or something?"

"You see!" Apollo exclaimed "its sentences like that that will get this story more fans! That and when the author learns how to work those accursed line breaks" They all decided Apollo was delusional that day so they knew tonight's episode was going to be good.

" What are you doing today Apollo anyways" Asked Zeus to his son.

"Lets just say _there will be trouble when Percy walks in_"

Line-break~ pretending its a line break~Line-break~pretending its a Line break~Line-break

All camp half-blood was eating dinner when something that will go down in history of the camp happened

_once upon time, a few mistakes ago I was in your your sights you got me alone you found me you found me you found me-e-e-e-e_

"Who's phone is that" asked chiron wondering what that accursed noise was*nothing against Taylor swift*

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now took you to places you never been, now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

That was when Percy realized "_hey, the sounds coming from my pocket"_ "Umm." said Percy his ears turning pink. "its my phone" He said while hearing the whole camp laugh and repeatedly pressing the little red button.

"really Percy? Taylor Swift.

Me: see? I phone Percy Apollo worked out pretty fine.

Percy: Really? Taylor Swift


	6. Chapter 6

" Hunters! Tonight Perseus jackson and Annabeth Chase Are going on a date at an ice rink! It is our job to intercept them, and pretty much entertain olympus. Thalia Grace said to the hunters of Artemis.

"Will we use lethal weapons?" Asked a young tree nymph

"No sycamore." Thalia said like they've been over this before " we only use lethal weapons on animals and monsters.

"oh right Ok"

" Now hunters get all the non-lethal weapons you can" Thalia commanded "We leave at moon-break"

Linebreak-need to learn to linebreak-linebreak-need to learn to linebreak-linebreak

Percy was driving Annabeth to a Roller-rink place for their 9 month anniversery. Not at all expecting ambush by a team of teenage girls armed with prank arrows. Annabeth turned on _22_ by Taylor Swift.

"I told you that wasn't my ringtone" Said Percy smiling while Annabeth was cracking up.

" Do you know how to skate?" Asked Percy before Annabeth got on the ice.

"Of course I do" Stated Annabeth before slipping and falling on her butt. "Maybe I don't" She said before Percy started laughing his head off.

"Ok, Its just like walkings in socks on a hardwood floor" Said percy. "one foot in front of the other then slide."

Annabeth eventually got the hang of it and after 2 hours they decided to go. As they decided to go. Then they heard the sounds that strikes fear in the hearts of monsters and forest animals everywhere.

"Ready,Aim,Fire!"shouted Thalia from the bushes. Dear Percabeth never stood a chance with paint, water ,toliet plungers and other assorted items being fired at them. After the 20 second barrage of prank items were gone Percy and Annabeth got into the car quickly.

"Okay something is up!" screamed Annabeth when they got in the car.

"I know." Said a dumbfounded percy. "first that giant wave in the long island sound , then I turn into a philosopher, then a mexican tarantula shows up in New York, Then Taylor Swift came out of phone without my permission, Now where bombarded with party toys!"

LineLinelinebreakbreakbreaklinebreaklinebreaklineb reaklinelinelinebreakbreakbreak

"You know what this means" Said Aphrodite.

"Yes, there getting smarter" Said Apollo "we have to be smarter about this."

* * *

Percy: OK WHATS GOING ON HERE!

Me: sworn on styx can't tell R&R & F&F


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want to go on another date?" Asked Annabeth before they into Percy's car

"Well our dates seem to have been going good so I thought we should stretch our luck." Percy said sarcastically

"Well if anything does happen you're shielding me with your body" Said Annabeth with a smirk while Percy stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Well 15 minutes till Showtime" Said Ares. Then he turned into a Bostonian wearing a Red Sox's jersey. He looked like smelled and acted like he was from Boston.

"Wow Ares" Said Hermes walking past "You really let yourself go!"

"Shut it paperboy." Groweled Ares "I got a game to go to."

Annabeth and Percy drove up to Yankees stadium bought some popcorn and drinks, and then went to their seats. By the 6th inning that's when things between Boston and New York got interesting.

"Hey Sabathia! Throw much?!" Shouted a Bostonian from the seat above Percy's and Annabeth.

" Yo Masshole, shut up much?!" Shouted percy because he was getting pissed at how this guy been shouting in his ear for an hour about how much his city sucked.

"What did you say to me Yankee?" Asked the guy glaring at percy.

"You heard me, Shut up!" Said a very angry percy.

"Percy, sit down." Asked a pleading Annabeth.

"You should listen to your girlfriend there." Growled the guy "She has brains"

"Yes something you lack." Said percy giving him the stare that make monsters just _jump_ into tartarus.

"Say that to my face punk."

"I would but I don't wanna get close, I don't wanna get infected with dumb and ugly."

"But you're going to get something I know all you Yankees like." Said the Bostonian before he poured coffee all over percy. But Perseus Jackson master of comebacks thought of a good one.

" Aw a gift thanks, I would teach you how to pronounce Celtic but you don't deserve that.

" OKAY THAT IS IT! YOUR GOING DOWN YANKEE." said the guy.

"BRING IT ON MASSHOLE!" shouted Percy then there was one more pair of enemies that met an hour ago fighting in the arena. Annabeth was just sitting there eating popcorn "_hey I warned him_" She thought

"Hey look! where on the Jumbo-tron" Annabeth said and then they both looked up from pummeling each other and smiled for the picture for the sports enemy hall of fame Then the security guard's came and ruined the Kodak moment.

"Well that was interesting and longer than most chapters." said Percy when Annabeth and Percy where walking back to the car.

" I know" Said Annabeth while the author decided what to do next.

Me: And that people is how you right a chapter! In my opinion lets yours review to show you love it or hate it if you hate it PM it to me. *to any bostonians feelings hurt in this fanfic I think boston is awesome though i have no reason why i hate the yankees, the yankees suck for some reason*


	8. Chapter 8

"So Zeusy what are you doing today?" Asked Hera, she usually didn't care what her husband was doing as long as it wasn't cheating on her but today was his turn so she and all of Olympus cared.

"Well I wanna have the readers figure that out for themselves." Said Zeus but Hera was getting mad.

"Argh!" Hera yelled "Can we stop breaking the fourth wall it's getting annoying?!"

**WARNING-LINEBREAK- PLEASE CROSS-WARNING-LINEBREAK-PLEASE CROSS-WARNING**

"So wise girl what do you want today?" Asked Percy walking into the Athena cabin.

"Well, wanna just go for a walk?" Said Annabeth.

"Sure, we hanging out can't be jinxed."

"And Daedalus' laptop says there's going to be clear weather today". Said Annabeth, and with that they were off.

**Linebreak-chimesnake-minebreak-dimenake-crimemake- **

"So what have you been working on, on the laptop anyway?" Asked Percy.

"Well I've been looking at the pictures on the frieze with the blah blah blah blah" Percy thought Annabeth said, he loves his girlfriend but she could make him be dumber then usual sometimes

Then out of nowhere a bolt of lightning shocked down right in front of them.

" Ah!" Annabeth and Percy said simultaenously. The former jumping into the latters arms. Then after the split second was over and the embers stopped sparking percy the ladies man he is said the following sentence.

"Um, you can get down now"

"Oh, ah right." Annabeth said getting down rushing herself off.

**~linebreak~**

Percy: Are you still alive?

Me: no, I just haven't updated for a week.

Annabeth: Oh so your lazy.

Me: No! I Well yes but i've been working on another story _raising gods_, check it out!

Percy: Really advertising?

Me: Don't judge me! R&R& F&F


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Annabeth what's going on?"

Percy asked after Dionysus just pranked them. It included narwhals and a waffle banquet, don't ask.

"I know right!" Annabeth said trying to get syrup out of her hair. "It's like the god's are pranking us!"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I read the reviews and the first chapter."

"Annabeth! Fourth wall!'

"Right." She said. "Well if its pranks they want its pranks they'll get.

"I told you the plan wouldn't work!" Yelled Dionysus to Aphrodite. "They actually saw me summoning those waffles and narwhals!"

"Well maybe you should've gone invisible!"

"I don't work well under pressure! You know that."

"May I have your attention please?" Annabeth asked walking in to the Olympus throne room.

"Annabeth and I decided on something important that will change the fate of western civilization and life as everyone in we know.

"Were breaking up"

The chaos that followed was larger than normal chaos but small on Olympian level.

Athena and Artemis were cheering. Poseidon and Apollo where booing.

Aphrodite was actually **crying** and everyone else was shell shocked.

"B-but w-why?" Aphrodite said through sobs.

"Our relationship must be cursed." Percy said looking sad but he was actually suppressing a smile. "I mean all the crazy stuff that has been happening lately, that's has to be a sign."

All the gods stopped what they were doing after they heard that sentence. They broke up a beautiful young couple for some TV ratings. Shame on you gods. Shame on you.

After everyone went quiet percy and Annabeth stepped out of the room.

"I can't believe they bought that."

"Now that is the best prank ever."

Me-SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE

&percy:so if you haven't already ff


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys this is it. I'm so sorry for being late its just.. I lost interest in The PJO fandom. I might do a one-shot if I get inspired from House of than that no PJO for a while.I'm starting a big project in Harry Potter so I would love it if you guys could check that out. **

* * *

The image flashed on tabloids and news channels across olympus.

_Percabeth passed? Percy and Annabeth done for good? Will the narwhals attack the new years waffle banquet this year?_

Wait, what was that last one? all the gods half-bloods nyiads dryads, satyrs, and monsters thought Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have stopped dating.

"This is all Apthrodites fault!" Shouted Hermes.

"No its athenas!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Its always your fault!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Zeus bellowed with a new migraine forming. "DO not speak unless you have an intelligent answer."

"Then poseidon wont have anything to say." Said Athena.

"Actually I have an idea miss smartypants." Poseidon said.

"Oh what is the idea."

Poseidon looked like he was swolling his enormous godly pride. WHich was exactly what he was doing.

"We need." Poseidon tried to choke out "We need to."

"GET ON WITH IT!" The entire olympus pantheon sans the sea god yelled.

"We need to apologise!"

All the olympians gasped. Is it possible they could swallow there pride just to say two simple words?

"No." They all said.

Apparently not.

"Oh you guys have a better idea?" Poseidon said.

"We could kill them?"Hera suggested.

"I am for the killing idea." Ares added.

"We are not killing them!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Then it is settled we must apologise." Zeus said. "Let me summon them."

Then Percy and Annabeth appeared in the middle of the throne room mid-kiss.

Wait, mid-_kiss_?

"Oh, umm." Percy said "Hi?"

"Yeah we were?" Annabeth said "talking?"

"You two not only pranked gods but the entire greek civilization?" Hermes asked "Bravo."

"Turns out we don't need to say sorry after all." Poseidon said happliy

"And we dont need to kill them" Ares said glumy.

"And I don't need to ship slash after all!" Aphrodite looked releived and everyone in the room looked at her horrified. "I got low" Aphrodite answered their expressions "It was dark."

"Well stop filming us and messing with our relationship before we actually DO break up!" Annabeth said.

"Ok. we promise we won't." Said Zeus. "All agreed?"

"Yes."

"Notion carried."

* * *

The goddess of youth Hebe and spokesperson for olympus t.v was standing in the studio after another bland episode of. _Jazz with the Muses_.

"Thank you muses for another, _great_ episode!" Hebe said with her fake smile. Now it was time for her real one.

"And tune in tommorow for another great episode of THE PERC-" Hebe began then she was cut off from the cameraman holding a sign.

"Oh," She said "Uh turns out Percy and Annabeth did get back together, but the Percabeth show was cancelled. Olympus number one miniseries is over I am Hebe. Good night everyone!"


End file.
